Girlish cosplay
by ThickerHorse88
Summary: Yukimura finally accepts his girlish ways and starts cross-dressing everybody already knew he would make a pretty girl . But when Kanou falls for the cross-dressing boy not knowing she was a he . No one told him after all they all enjoyed seeing the girlish boy in cosplay and even called him Mura-chan . Kanou x Yukimaru
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Ok summary of story : Yukimura finally accepts his girlish ways and starts cross-dressing everybody already knew he would make a pretty girl . But when Kanou falls for the cross-dressing boy not knowing she was a he . No one told him after all they all enjoyed seeing the girlish boy in cosplay and even called him Mura-chan .) **

**~~Mura-chan's part (Yukimura)~~**

All the teachers and alot of his fellow students knew Mura-chan was a boy named Yukimura but no one told the people who didn't know . Mura-chan was a girl in everyone's eyes even the people who knew the dirty little secret no one would bully him knowing she had a whole gang of girlfriends behind her . Mura-chan even grow his hair out to his upper back looking more and more like the girl everyone knew she was .

The teachers all let her do the girlish cosplay without question they even let her go into the girls bathroom and wear a girl's uniform . No questions were asked by anybody even Misaki didn't question Mura-chan's way of life his mother always spoiled him and didn't care what she did . Mura-chan's mom loved the idea of him being her little girl the mother gave her girl clothes and shoes and make-up .

* * *

**(A/N Amu-chan: LET'S GO ! ON WITH THE F**CKING STORY !**

**Thickerhorse88: Ok ... Where's Ikuto ?**

**Amu-chan: Idk **

**Ikuto: *Appears behind Amu* Meow kitty ! **

* * *

**~~Mura-chan's part still~~**

Mura-chan woke up at her Bff's house yestrday had been sunday and she slept over at her friend's Yui's house so in the morning they could talk and get ready together . Yui didn't even know she was a he none of Mura-chan's friends knew only Misaki who still kept her lips tight with a lock .

Mura-chan woke and rubbed her eyes and got up and quickly got her bag and ran to her friend's bathroom and got the girl's uniform on . She got all her make-up and hair things and laid them down on the sink counter then pushing the hair iron's buttons till it was starting to heat to 30 .

Mura-chan ran back to her friend that was still sleeping and with her normal now more girly said"~Yui-chan get up ..! Up ! School !" more like sang it . Yui turned over to the already dressed girl and got up from the princess covers "Here" Mura-chan sang as she threw Yui's cloths onto her lap .

"I'll go get ready in the bathroom " Mura-chan sang and Yui nodded and she started to strip "Oh sorry I go to the bathroom now" Mura-chan sang shyfully as she turned her face . "It's fine we are both girls her come on calm down I know your just shy about your self . But I ain't " Yui said buffing out her chest and smiling .

"Oh Yui " Mura-chan said as she walked to the bathroom smiling then shutting the door and then brushing her hair then teeth then putting her hair in a bun . So she could apply makeup then finshing and ironing her hair as Yui opened the door and smiled .

"You look pretty Mura-chan" Yui said opening a self and grabbing eyeliner , blush , and coverup then a tooth brush and then put blueberry tooth paste on it . Yui and Mura-chan got ready then heard Yui's mother "30 MINS TILL YOU GUYS HAVE TO LEAVE FOR SCHOOL !" Yui mother screamed from down stairs .

Yui was finished a minute before Mura-chan and then grabbed her and Mura's shoes and threw a pair to Mura and both slipping them on and running downstairs and grabbing there bags that were at the front door . "See ya Mama !" Yui said as she and Mura-chan walked to school .

_Five mins later~~_**  
**

* * *

"Yui ! Mura-chan !" One of Mura-chan's friends yelled waving them both to their group and them both walking and one of the girls with dark pink hair was going on about a new boy at school . "His name is Kanou and he is gonna be in me and Mura-chan home room class !" the dark haired girl screamed out in a light blush .

"Omg is he hot !?" another person asked "I don't know ..." the girl answered then all girls turned around and stared at a blue haired boy . "I've never seen him !" Yui yelled out "It must be Kanou !" another girl screamed as the group of girls ran over to him Mura-chan being pulled by Yui .

Kanou looked at all the girls hovering around him and a blush road his face from nose to upper lip he ran straight and pushed Maru-chan down . With a loud cry of pain as Maru-chan's head hit the stone ground all the girls went to help the crying girl "YOU JERK !" almost all the girls screamed at Kanou as he ran to the roof .

**(A/N I think that's about it for now I'll just discribe how Maru-chan looks like as a girl ... First her (His) hair goes to almost butt but not yet . He as blue contacts , Green hair , and make up to make him look even more girly Plz leave a comment ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Bord again gonna write this story before the Idea leaves my damn head ) **

**~~Kanou's Part~~**

Kanou walked into his new school's gate and heard girls talking then a girl scream "It must be Kanou" then a whole group of girls hovered around him . He felt his face heat '_This is why I didn't wanna go a both genders school' _Kanou thought as he ran away and accidently pushing a girl down . Hearing the crush of the girl's head hit the ground he turned around for a second but then hearing the girls scream "YOU JERK" and running into the school .

Not knowing where he was going he opened a door up a flight of stairs a sign on the door read **Roof access **Kanou opened the door and walked to a corner of the place and put his knees to his face . *Ding* He heard the bell ring and just stayed put till he heard a bunch of students out in the lunch area .

Alot of people screamed and were jumping in joy to be outside three periods had already past and they were all starved . Kanou stayed in his weak state knowing the girls would prob try to get him and try to do stuff . Even though he was straight he didn't like being around girls that much he was way more comfortable with his same gender .

~~**Maru-chan's part**~~

Maru hit the stone floor and cried out in pain then all the girls helped her up and led her to the nurse's office where she stayed till lunch time when the nurse said "Your fine go eat " she spoke cheerfully . Maru-chan nodded and hid from her friends and sneaked to the roof .

Closing the door quietly she heard someone's sighs and walked over to see a boy with his hood over the top of his head and face pulled in his knees . Maru-chan sat infront of the hooded boy and poked him . The boy looked up at her and looked confused at her .

~~**Kanou's part~~**

Kanou looked up at the girl he had pushed earlier and felt at ease normally when seeing a girl he felt nervous and shy but he felt normal . "What ?" the girl asked titling her head "You look really confused something wrong Kanou ?" the girl asked again .

"Are you a girl ?" Kanou asked without thinking the girl blushed "What ! Your so mean !" the girl said as she looked sad now . "Im sorry of course your a girl ... And how do you know my name ?" Kanou asked "Were in the same home room and you pushed ... Me down eariler " she said crossing her arms .

"Im so sorry " Kanou said as he bowed his head "Uh ...! Oh you don't need to bow at me we are the same age after all " the girl putting her hands in her lap . '_Am I starting to like girls_ again ?' Kanou thought "Is something ... Oh stupid me " the girl said hitting her head with a fisted hand "I'm Maru Shoichiro" Maru-chan said holding out her hand to him .

"Im ... Kanou ... uhh .. Soutarou" Kanou said as he stood up and then grabbed the girl's hand and helped her up "Thank you" Maru-chan said smiling making Kanou blush . '_I don't get why I don't feel Nervous'_ Kanou thought as they leaned on a wall talking to eachother "I heard that Usui ... Oh I forgot your new Sorry !" Maru-chan said .

"Usui Takumi ?" Kanou asked "Ya I think that's his last name you guys friends ?" Maru-chan asked "Ya I know his ... Mom " Kanou stopped and rubbed his head . '_At least before she died and was cheated on' _"That's cool is she nice ?" Mura-chan asked "Let's talk about something else k ?" Kanou asked before they could get deep into Usui's family problems .

"Ok What about ..?" Mura-chan asked as she moved her head along Kanou's face '_I'm not nervous at all . I just have to check' _Kanou thought as he grabbed Mura-chan and pinned her on the ground . '_HOW AM I SUSPOSED TO CHECK WHAT IF SHE IS A GIRL AND I GET ARRESTED FOR ASSULT ?!'_ Kanou thought as he kept looking up down at the weak body under him that was moving and trying to kick him off even though she couldn't even lift her arm .

_ **(A/N Hey I really hope ya guys love this so far plz Review !?) **_


End file.
